


The Beauty of You

by Megane



Category: Brontide, The Tempest Series - T. D. Cloud
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Biting, Casual Magic, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Tenderness, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Ruari is woefully in love with Corbet; every little inch and sound and movement is but an act of beauty in Ruari's eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



      “You taste so sweet, my dear.”

Ruari smiled against Corbet's lips. He was settled between Corbet's legs– where he rightfully _ought_ to be, he would have argued. When the fae king drew back, Corbet half glared at Ruari.

      “Do you have to say such embarrassing things…?”

      “I feel I should compliment you more,” Ruari said offhandedly, stroking his nails against the back of Corbet's right thigh.

      Corbet gave a bodily shudder and reached down to grab Ruari by the wrist, coaxing him to stop. “You compliment me _enough,_ ” he said pointedly, watching Ruari through his lashes.

      The fae gave a playful hum, and then with all the charm that only he could possess, Ruari smiled down at Corbet. “I'll have to disagree on that.”

Corbet rolled his eyes and fell back against the luxurious pillows. His fingers were still locked around Ruari's wrist. Even though he could have broken out of the human's hold easily, Ruari allowed himself to be held. He liked the warmth against his skin; he liked seeing the slight blush on the pads of Corbet's pale fingers whenever they endured any sort of effort. He liked when Corbet tried to exert some kind of control over him.

Actually, the thought was scandalously chilling.

He shifted his jaw, bottom row of teeth gliding against the ends of his upper row. After a thoughtful moment, he stopped and smiled. His eyes narrowed slightly with the motion, and Corbet's brows knit in response. Looks like he didn't like Ruari's expression one bit.

      “What're you thinking about?” he asked suspiciously. “And before you say—”

      “ _You_ , of course,” Ruari interjected, sliding himself closer to the human. He touched their hips together and placed his left hand flat against the bed right near Corbet's head. He grinned pleasantly when he received an exasperated sigh.

      Corbet muttered his name in a disappointed sigh, “Ruari…”

      “Ooh, say it again,” the king begged in a seductive tone. He rocked himself up against Corbet, leaning down to bring their faces closer together. “I long to hear my name pass from between your lips.”

      “You're so vain,” said Corbet instead.

      The smile Ruari gave was fond, loving. “Perhaps, but only because you gave me a reflection of myself I could only, helplessly, love.”

Corbet blushed at this, though – to his credit – he tried so hard not to look won over. And that was _fine_ with Ruari. Any excuse he could use to make the thief swoon was reason enough for Ruari to spill the poetry his heart wrote continously when he was in Corbet's presence. He loosened his hand from Corbet's grip and took the human's hand, bringing it up to his lips.

He stared into Corbet's eyes and kissed his lover's wrist, enjoying the quickening rhythm under his lips. Never breaking eye contact, Ruari nipped at the pulse point, feeling the fine tendons bump against his teeth. Corbet gasped reflexively, a combination of desire and alertness, and Ruari loved the mixture. The mindless pull of lust combating with the inherent need to survive, even in the most insignificant of incidences. It was something he noticed with Corbet, and it was so _painfully_ human. It was unappreciated majesty; it was his addiction to watch.

Instead of daring another nip, Ruari kissed and laved his tongue over the spot. He pressed his thumb against the bone of Corbet's wrist, loving how delicate in nature the thief was in spite of him being so hardy in his spirit.

Another bite; this time, he received a shy moan.

Ruari turned his head, kissing up the length of Corbet's arm, even over the silken fabric of Corbet's half-sleeve. The blood red was shocking against the pale skin, and the sheerness brought on a quality of seductiveness that Corbet would not, consciously, bring on. Ruari came up to his lover's shoulder and then to the slender neck. He leaned in to nuzzle against Corbet before breaking him down with kisses and love bites.

      “Don't leave marks,” Corbet whispered weakly.

      “No one will see,” Ruari promised, turning his thumb and rubbing it against his lover's wrist, wanting to feel the beating pulse under his fingers and lips. “Not because I'll make them go away but because I won't allow anyone else to witness them.”

Corbet gave a small moan, but he didn't bring up another complaint. Ruari wondered, if he lifted his head, would he see Corbet blushing? Would he see the silent approval written in his lover's eyes? He wanted to see it, but he was in the mood to hear and feel, to be closer to his human lover.

      He moved his other hand under Corbet, holding their bodies closer. “Speak to me,” he requested, voice adoring, before he set to work against his lover's neck again.

      “Stupid fae…” Corbet protested as he wrapped his arms around Ruari's torso. “Vain bastard.”

Ruari chuckled. So he was, so he was. He was foolish in love; he was vain from the ego Corbet had given him. He started on a love bite against the junction of Corbet's neck and shoulder. His mortal lover gasped underneath him.

      “Ruari…” The moan was like more of a purr.

Ruari groaned when he heard it. He pulled away with parting peck, and then Corbet's stomach growled underneath him. Even that natural call was an unknown song to him. Humourous, yes, in its own way too. He pulled up onto his knees and smiled down at Corbet.

      “I'll go and fetch you something to eat, Corbet,” Ruari said warmly.

      Corbet turned his head. Ah, the blush was so prominent against his cheeks. “Get out of here, then.”

Ruari leaned down and kissed then corner of Corbet's mouth, wanting to draw him in for more, unwilling to pull away without hearing the full symphony of his beloved. But he needed to. And so he went.

He slid from under the covers and touched down on the side of the bed. As he walked, he extended out his arms, and a rich blue robe appeared on his body in a flash of colour. The long sleeves drifted gracefully after his arms as he headed to the door. He didn't look back to Corbet as he would be too tempted by the beautiful picture of his lover under the bed sheets.

He settled with listening to the soft songs of Corbet's moans in his head and the addictive rhythm of Corbet's heartbeat that he swore he could feel on his lips and fingertips.


End file.
